Cooking? Cooking!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Ah, Ishida-kun, aku masih masak banyak lho! Ayo cicipi semuanya!" Inoue menghidangkan berpiring-piring makanan. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku... Siapapun, tolong aku! -Ishida tentang masakan Inoue. Gaje, AU, abal, garing, IshiHime! RnR please... :D


Hai, hai, pembaca sekalian! XDD (super-toa)

Kali ini straight nih! (uhuhuu... Saya kangen bikin pair straight.... X3)

_**IshiHime!**_ (one of my favourite straight-pairs... Saya pikir mereka berdua unik! ^///^)

Oneshoot! Enjoy! v^^v

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punya Paman saya (?), Tite Kubo**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31 ^^**_

_**Warning: IshiHime, AU, gaje, abal, garing, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading**__** ^o^!**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ishida-kun~...!" Terdengar suara derap langkah dari luar pintu apartemenku. _Ah, pasti gadis itu!_

"Inoue-san? Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Aku masih terpaku membaca buku.

_Cklekk..._

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan, "Ishida-kun!" Gadis itu memeluk lenganku.

"Hmm, Inoue," Aku hanya menanggapi datar sambil terus membaca buku.

"Ehhh... Ishida-kun jangan cuma membaca! Ishida-kun benar-benar tidak menghargai usahaku bangun pagi untuk ke sini!" Inoue –gadis itu, menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku segera menutup bukuku, kemudian menatap wajah Inoue lembut, "Inoue-san, maafkan aku...".

Inoue tersenyum riang, "Memangnya Ishida-kun sedang membaca apa?" Inoue mencoba mengeja judul buku yang kuletakkan terbalik itu, "Haza-... Hazarudo-... Hazarudou-..."

"_H__azardous __C__hemicals__,_" Aku membenarkan cara pengucapannya sambil tersenyum geli.

Inoue lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya, "Uh, ya sudah kalau Ishida-kun sedang sibuk!" Ia melangkah masuk meninggalkanku, aku hanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Inoue Orihime._

Hmm, dia tunanganku yang cantik. Selain itu dia juga baik hati dan ramah pada semua orang. Itulah daya tarik khususnya yang membuatku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Di mataku dia terlihat begitu sempurna. Kecuali...

"_Ishida-kun, aku pinjam dapurnya, ya!"_

Oh, tidak, dia mulai memasak! Ini bahaya!

Ya, dia begitu cantik dan baik hati, tapi ia memiliki suatu titik kelemahan. Ia tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan rasa masakannya jauh lebih-... Ehm, _hancur_ daripada rasa masakan buatanku. Aku ingat terkhir kali ia memberiku masakan beberapa hari yang lalu...

_(__Flashback: on)_

"Ishida-kun! Aku membuat masakan untukmu!" Ia tersenyum riang sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah kotak makan ukuran jumbo.

Hari ini Inoue sudah berjanji akan membawakanku masakan buatannya. Aku sengaja makan sedikit tadi pagi, karena aku membayangkan siang ini aku akan makan siang dengan makanan buatan tunanganku.

"Eh, benarkah? Memangnya kamu memasak apa?" Aku tersenyum hangat.

Ia segera menarikku ke meja makan, kemudian memindahkan _makanan_ tersebut ke piring lantas menyajikannya ke hadapanku. "_Spaghetti bolognaise_!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

Makanan itu... Bentuknya... Yah, standar lah! Eitss, _don't judge the book by it's cover_ (jangan beli buku yang ada _cover_-nya maksudnya! XD)! Aku tidak akan menilai sesuatu berdasar bentuknya. "Boleh aku cicipi?" Aku bertanya pada Inoue.

"Tentu saja!" Ia mengangguk senang.

Aku mengambil _spaghetti _itu sesendok penuh, kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulutku sendiri... "Hmm?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Kenapa _spaghetti_-nya liat sekali?_

Aku berusaha mengunyahnya lebih kuat, tapi tetap saja rasanya liat dan susah dikunyah. _Hei, ini _spaghetti _atau karet?_

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ishida-kun?" Ia menatapku dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"I-Inoue? Ini..." Aku tidak tega melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku hanya mengisyarakan dengan cara mengambil sejumput _spaghetti_, kemudian menarik-narik _spaghetti _yang _alot _dan liatnya luar biasa itu.

Raut wajah Inoue langsung berubah, "Ishida-kun tidak suka makanan buatanku, ya?".

Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya tapi ia keburu pergi.

_Akhh! Jadi serba salah!_

_(Flashback: off)_

"Ishida-ku~n! Sudah jadi!" Teriakan Inoue membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ehm, kali ini apa, Inoue?" Aku berdehem.

"Kali ini aku membuat _Sirloin Steak_!" Ia menghidangkan sepotong besar _steak _ke hadapanku.

Dengan agak ragu, aku menusukkan garpuku ke daging itu, kemudian segera menggigitnya...

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku berusaha menarik _steak _itu, tetapi rasanya keras dan liat sekali! _Hey, ini daging atau sandal?_

Ya, kalian tahu 'kan maksud pertanyaanku barusan? Coba saja kalian gigit sandal jepit merek _sw*llow_! Yah, seperti itulah kerasnya _steak _ini!

Aku sedikit menjilat saus daging itu –berharap rasanya lebih baik dari pada dagingnya, namun...

Ekhh~ rasanya sedikit aneh...

"Ishida-kun, bagaimana rasa makanan buatanku kali ini?" Ia bertanya lagi padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit enggan, "I-ya... Enak..." Aku tersenyum agak terpaksa.

"Aaah! Terima kasih, Ishida-kun~..." Ia memeluku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ia melepas pelukannya, "Ehm, Ishida-kun, boleh aku tanya ini apa?" Ia mengacung-acungkan sebuah botol dengan cairan hitam di dalamnya.

Aku menyambar botol itu, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamataku lantas membaca label yang tertempel, "_Cola._ Oh, ini minuman ringan bersoda, Inoue-san. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Minuman bersoda?" Inoue sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia meringis sambil menggarukk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Ehehe... Tadinya kukira cairan itu kecap, jadi aku pakai untuk membuat saus _steak_! Hehehe...".

"A-apa?" Sekarang giliran aku yang membelalakkan mataku. Aku langsung melongo. _S-saus... cola?_

Wajahku langsung membiru, _"Pantas saja rasanya aneh..." _gumamku nyaris tak terdengar –dan untung saja Inoue tidak mendengarnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Ah, Ishida-kun, aku masih masak banyak lho! Ayo cicipi semuanya!" Inoue menghidangkan berpiring-piring makanan.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku... _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku makan malam sendirian ditemani sepiring sup buatanku sendiri.

_Inoue Orihime._

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan gadis itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memasak kuah ramen untukku, dan rasanya _sangat_ hambar. Ia juga tidak bisa membuat sup. Apalagi menanak nasi!

"Bahkan aku bisa membuatnya masakan lebih baik darimu dengan mata tertutup, Inoue-san!" Aku bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil memikirkannya.

_Aku menyukainya._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Tapi kalau keadaannya begini terus, mungkin melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkat pernikahan hanya sekedar... Mimpi?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Ishida-kun, hari ini aku memasak hamburger!"_

"_Ngg... _Sorry Inoue! I'm full_."_

"_Ishida-kun, hari ini aku memasak Okonomiyaki!"_

"_Inoue-san... Anou..."_

"_Ishida-kun, hari ini aku memasak _dim sum_!"_

"_Lai Lai~!"_

Kalau Inoue menawarimu masakan Amerika, jawab dengan '_I'm full!_'. Kalau dia menawarimu masakan Jepang, jual mahal sedikit dengan '_anou..._' –tapi ujung-ujungnya katakan saja kalau kau kenyang. Begitu pula kalau ia menawari makanan Cina, tinggal tersenyum dan lambaikan tangan sambil mengatakan '_Lai Lai~_'.

Haha... Yahh, begitulah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit mengindari makanan Inoue.

Untung saja Inoue selalu maklum dengan setiap alasan yang kuberikan. Aku jadi sedikit lega.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami sedikit merenggang. Aku sedang pusing memikirkan perusahaan keluarga, sedangkan Inoue, kemarin waktu kuhubungi lewat telepon, dia menuturkan bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memiliki kegiatan baru di luar rumah. Entah kegiatan apa itu, asalkan Inoue bisa menjaga dirinya, tidak masalah buatku.

_TOKK! TOKK! TOKK!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku dengan kencang, "Tunggu sebentar!" Kilahku sambil membereskan buku.

Aku membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu... "Paman Ichimaru? Bibi Matsumoto?"

"Hai, Ishida!" Bibi tersenyum lebar. Aku mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Ehm, tumben sekali, ada apa?" Aku berdehem.

"Aha~ tidak apa-apa! Kami hanya ingin berkunjung. Hehehe..." Paman tersenyum lebar –setiap hari dia selalu seperti itu, kok!

"Oh." Aku hanya menjawab pendek. "Mau kubuatkan teh?" Aku menawarkan mereka.

"Tidak usah! Aku saja yang membuat! Kalian berdua disini saja, ya!" Bibi melangkah menuju dapur. Kalau sudah begini, _kami berdua tinggal berharap semoga Bibi tidak mencampurkan_ benda _apa-apa ke dalam minuman kami._

"Ah, Ishida, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak keluarga Inoue itu?" Tanya Paman.

Aku menceritakan segala keluh kesahku tentang Inoue.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu nasib kita sama!" Paman tersenyum makin lebar. _Ya, kita senasib. Pasangan kita sama-sama memiliki selera makan yang aneh bin ajaib!_

"Tapi kudengar dari Matsumoto, makanan buatan Inoue yang sekarang lebih enak daripada yang dulu!" Paman melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eh, benarkah? Ehm, aku tidak percaya kalau Bibi yang bilang. Mengingat selera makan mereka..." Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku juga sudah mencobanya, kok!"

"Nah, kalau Paman yang bilang aku juga tidak percaya!"

"Terserahlah!"

"Hmm,"

Sedetik kemudian kami tertawa satu sama lain.

Kami bertiga ngobrol hingga larut malam.

Sementara aku masih memikirkan... _Benarkah masakan Inoue berubah?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Pokonya nanti sore Ishida-kun harus datang ke rumahku! Aku tunggu ya!"_

_Piip!_

Barusan Inoue menghubungiku via _video call_. Ia mendesakku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Katanya ia memasak banyak, jadi ia mengundangku makan. Awalnya aku beralasan sedang sibuk, tapi ia tidak mau tahu. Ia memaksaku datang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang.

Hhh... Ya sudahlah, terima nasib saja! Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Lagipula aku ingin membuktikan perkataan Paman.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue memelukku dengan riang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

Kami berbicara –sekedar untuk basa-basi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Inoue-san, kudengar kau punya kesibukan di luar rumah akhir-akhir ini. Boleh aku tahu apa kegiatanmu?"

Inoue tersenyum penuh arti, "Hmm... Nanti saja, Ishida-kun pasti akan tahu sendiri!". Ia berjalan ke dapur, "Saatnya makan!".

_Oh tidak!_

Inoue menatapku penuh harap.

Aku –dengan berbagai sajian di hadapanku tersenyum terpaksa. Yahh, kuakui kali ini bentuk makanannya sedikit _normal_ daripada biasanya.

Aku mematahkan sumpit kayu, kemudian mengambil potongan daging yang _paling _kecil.

Aku mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan...

_Ternyata rasanya..._

Diluar dugaan, rasanya _sangat_ enak!

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian mengambil sesendok penuh mie.

Inoue tampak tersenyum lega.

"Hmm, enak sekali!" Aku berkata pada Inoue –kali ini dengan jujur.

"Benarkah? Yokatta!" Inoue mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan pose 'berhasil'.

"Ehmm... Ishida-kun... Sebenarnya... Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk ikut kursus memasak... Karena aku sadar, masakan buatanku rasanya tidak seberapa. Aku ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik... Ya... Aku melakukannya untuk Ishida-kun..." Ia menunduk dengan sepuhan merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Aku terhenyak... "Untuk... Aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Ia mengangguk malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum hangat, "Inoue... Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!".

"Eh? Bodoh?" Ia terbelalak.

"Iya. Bisa-bisa kalau aku menikah denganmu aku jadi kegendutan! Hahaha..." Aku tertawa kecil diikuti dengan tawa Inoue.

_Ya, aku beruntung memilik tunangan yang cantik, baik hati, ramah pada semua orang, dan... Jago masak tentunya!_

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Zenn zenn dame daa! Kenapa jadi begini endingnya? Garing banget (berasa maksa)! Ehm, Ishida OOC nggak? O.o

Ao: Iya.

Author: Nggak ada yang nanya kamu!

Ao: Terserah (-cuek-). By the way, fic ini dibuat berdasar lirik dan video klipnya lagunya _Super Junior Happy_ yang judulnya _Cooking? Cooking!_. Beneran lucu deh lirik sama video klipnya! Hehehe... Tadinya mau dibikin songfic, tapi nggak jadi! Yahh... Ada beberapa bagian yang diganti, sih! Tapi saya-... (author: KAMI!) eh, iya, kami rasa fic ini sudah _cukup_ mewakili isi lagu itu! ^^

Author: Oh, ya, saya publish fic ini bebarengan dengan fic perdana saya di fandom _Hetalia Axis Powers_ dan _Death Note__._ Silahkan baca! Oneshoot juga, kok! ^^

Ao: Iya, author juga baru ganti avatar sama update profil. Silahkan baca! Apalagi ada polling yang baru author pasang dan bacotan-bacotan author. Hehehe... *promosi ga penting* XD

Author: Yasud lah! Segitu aja! Review, ya!

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~~~...! ^o^**


End file.
